memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Augris' species
Name of the species What is the source, that the Alsaurians and the Mokra are two different species? Wouldn't it be possible that the Mokra are fraction within the Alsaurian people? They look really the same, in my opinion. Any ideas, comments? – Tom 09:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) File:Augris.jpg File:Darod.jpg :I agree, they have the same nasal makeup. -- Alan 05:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Issues with this page and a few associated ones; and a proposed solution Problem: the exact political situation on this planet is not unclear from the episode: Everyone (excluding some background aliens in the market) one on the planet seems to have the same makeup, suggesting they're all one species. However, dialog also makes it clear that the Mokra/Mokra Order are in control of the planet, but not everyone on the planet is Mokra. (sidenote: StarTrek.com and the Encyclopedia both offer some entries that might be taken to shed some light on the matter, but they're not really compatible with each other - so sticking to the episode seems safest) However, this article and a few others aren't all that in line with what is stated in the episode. Specifically, going by the episode I think the following is in order: *The article "Alsaurian" should not exist; the sole mention of the phrase "Alsaurian resistance movement" is not enough to establish them as a species or culture. *The term "Mokra" is often used as clearly being shorthand for the Mokra Order organization, but never in a way incompatible with that meaning and instead suggesting they're a species (or culture) as the Mokra article currently suggests (and again, they look the same as non-mokra). So, the most straight course of action would be to delete "Alsaurian" and merge "Mokra" into "Mokra Order". Then there ought to be a new page for the species both belong too (presumably called "Augris' species for the most prominent named member). However, I think the more practical thing to do would be to rename "Mokra" to "Augris' species", and then merge "Alsaurian" in that article too. After that, a lot of rewriting is still going to be needed, but this path seems like it can use what we have to the maximum extent instead of just starting over. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:17, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Since it has been two weeks and no one has objected (or commented at all for that matter), I would like to boldly move forward with this under the philosophy of silent consensus. I'm gonna take the first step, rename this to Augris' species, but could an admin please help me with the second part? That is, merge Alsaurian into Augris' species. Thanks in advance. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Links still need to be cleaned up though. - 19:37, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I know, I'm gladly on it. I just needed the merge, which I couldn't do myself. Thanks for the quick response, it's tremendously appreciated that it could happen so fast. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:58, April 16, 2016 (UTC)